nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc is a NicoB Let's Play of Spike Chunsoft's PlayStation Portable visual novel Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. He also played the sequel Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and watched the anime, the spin-offs and is currently playing the next main-line game Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL NICO - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 1 KILL FREE OR LIVE HARD - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 2 BONDING WITH MAIZONO - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 3 TOGAMI LOVES HIS TURD - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 4 MURDER RAMPAGE! - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 5 SUPER SLEUTHING - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 6 COURT IS IN SESSION - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 7 A WHOLE NEW WORLD - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 8 GOPHER FACE! 3Ǝ - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 9 BLOOD BATH FEVER - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 10 SUPER DUPER GENOCIDER - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 11 I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BUTTER! - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 12 THE WOMEN'S BATH - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 13 DONUTIFICATION - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 14 THE WRATH OF MEGATRON - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 15 NICOB, MASTER DETECTIVE! - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 16 YAMADA'S UNDERWEAR - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 17 FIRETRUCK TO THE FACE - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 18 SEXUAL TENSION - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 19 SAD SWIRLY HAIR - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 20 MACHINE GUN RAGE BATTLES - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 21 SADDEST TRIAL EVER - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 22 MY FAVORITE MONOKUMA - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 23 EVERYONE'S WATCHING - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 24 WOLF OF RAGNAROK - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 25 IS THIS THE END? - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 26 THE HEADMASTER - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 27 A TIME FORGOTTEN - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 28 THE PUPPETMASTER'S IDENTITY - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 29 HOPE VS. DESPAIR - Let's Play - Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc - 30 - True Ending Trivia * In this series, Nico uses the unofficial translation patch by Project Zetsubou. * Makoto Naegi and Aoi Asahina are mispronounced as "Nagi" and "Ashina" by Nico who would later continue to call them these in future videos. * For Monokuma, Nico uses his Mickey Mouse voice. * At 30 episodes, this Let's Play is 1 day, 6 hours, 38 minutes and 58 seconds long. Quotes Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Danganronpa